Soba ni iite
by K.Haruyuki
Summary: AU - Victuuri in Omegaverse - Yuuri Alpha Victor Omega - Yaoi Yuuri is a young alpha lord who, returning from a walk, finds a figure of long blond hair, almost silvery, and all dirty fainted in front of the entrance gate of his house. The sweet smell draws him to that strange being. Curious, he decides to take him into his home.


Yuuri is a young alpha lord who, returning from a walk, finds a figure of long blond hair, almost silvery, and all dirty fainted in front of the entrance gate of his house. The sweet smell draws him to that strange being. Curious, he decides to take him into his home. With all possible care, he helps the stranger, giving him a bath, wearing it with a Yukata, and letting him sleep in his bed.

"Vicchan, Makkachin, please join him, I'll prepare our dinner." He says to his two brown poodles, who lick him in the face in response and lie down next to the sleepy man.

Laughing, he goes to the kitchen and begins to prepare meals for himself and the stranger. He decides to make Katsudon, and prepares the food of his dogs. Calling them with a whistle. They appear running, already attacking their pots. Looking at the door of his room, he smiles at the silver-haired stranger standing there, looking around.

"Good afternoon," he says in English, startling him. "Are you hungry?"

The answer he receives comes not from words but from his stomach.

"I guess that means yes," he says, laughing.

Approaching the table, being watched closely by the omega, Yuuri removes the caps from Katsudon's pots and, with his hands, beckons for him to approach. The silver-haired boy does not move and Yuuri sits down on the table, clasping his hands together.

"Itadakimasu," he says, bowing.

Before eating, he points to the katsudon bowl in front of him and to the omega. If it did not work, he would have to try another method. To his satisfaction, the man approaches and sits. Yuuri begins to eat, using a fork, being imitated. When the omega begins to bite the breaded pork, his eyes shine.

"Vkusno!" He shouted, devouring his plate.

"Good." Yuuri says, in Russian, scaring the omega. "My name is Yuuri. Nice to meet you."

"Victor." The omega says in a weak voice. "Here is?"

"We're in a country called Japan. The city is Hasetsu," he says, eating quietly. "What you're eating is called Katsudon and what you're wearing is called Yukata. Do you know what 'hot springs' means? "

Victor nod, his eyes sparkling with curiosity.

"Great!" Yuuri opens a wide smile. "This place is my home and also a kind of inn with hot springs. I can teach you everything about this country, little by little. But first, I'd like to know more about you. "

The stranger eyes goes wide open with fear. Yuuri soon says.

"You can ask questions for me first. I do not want to force you to answer anything you do not want and I'll do my best to answer. "Finishing his meals, Yuuri collects the dirty dishes. "Oh, before I forget. Makkachin. "

The biggest dog barks, running to its owner.

"And Vicchan," Yuuri says, watching the puppy bark too and run over his owner's lap, both getting affection from him. "They're friendly, do not worry. And very smart. "

Victor nod again, a smile on his face.

Yuuri washes the dishes, being watched by the omega.

"Yuri, alone?" He asks, making Alpha smile at his name being said by the omega.

"I have no family besides Makkachin and Vicchan. And my jobs keep me busy to form a family, even though I'm an alpha. "

Victor is startled by the revelation, and begins to tremble.

"Keep asking," Yuuri insists, wiping his hands. "I will not do anything to you without your permission. Trust me."

Alfa and omega exchange looks and Victor is surprised by the serious eyes of Yuuri.

"Works?" He asks, watching the alpha sit back on the wooden table.

"Ah. I'm a book translator. I translate Japanese books into English, Russian, French, Mandarin and Thai for Japanese. I also do the opposite. "Yuuri responds, smiling. "I have some books in my library. You can read anyone. "

"Incredible !" Victor exclaims.

"It's tiresome, but rewarding." The alpha smiles, a little embarrassed by Victor's attitude. "And I do charity events, to help churches and orphanages."

"Oooh!" Victor exclaims, his eyes shining.

"Hey, Victor. Would you like to spend the day with me? We can buy some clothes and other things for you to wear, as well as show you the city, "Yuuri says, smiling at him. "In exchange, you would help me with the inn and my translation job. What do you think?"

Victor, surprised at Yuuri's proposal, nods.

"So, Victor. You're Russian, right? "Yuuri asks, getting another nod from him. "How old are you?"

"27 years." Victor responds. "And Yuri?"

"25." The alpha responds. "Oh yeah, are you feeling any pain or anything else?"

"Pain has passed. Now sleepy, "Victor responds, opening his mouth and releasing a yawn. "Can I?"

"Sure. Makkachin and Vicchan will keep you company. I have some work to do." Yuuri says, smiling.

Victor says, returning to the room with the dogs. Yuuri goes to the library and, sliding his fingers through the titles, finds one and pulls it out, taking him to the sofa. He arranges his glasses in his eyes and opens the book, until finding a page where there was a drawing and the name Omega Hunters next. Yuuri sighs, for he had found such a marked pattern on Victor's back as well as wounds and scars. Turning his attention to the book, he reads:

 _"Omega Hunters are alphas who, blinded by greed, kidnap young omegas and force them into unimaginable things. There are reported cases of omegas that were abandoned after years of confinement of torture, forced relationships, forced pregnancy and the presence of a black omegas market. Several countries have already lost omegas to these hunters and governments are not able to do anything to prevent further cases. "_

"Omega Hunters." Yuuri comments, crossing his legs and removing his glasses. "Let's just hope the best."

Later that night, Yuuri injects himself with some kind of purple medicine.

 **~ X ~**

Days later, Victor enters his heat.

"Shh." Yuuri tells him. "I'll help you during this week. Do not worry."

With Victor sitting on his lap, Yuuri uses his right hand to penetrate Victor, while his left, along with Victor's hands, masturbate his dick. With his tongue, Yuuri sucks on his nipples, receiving loud moans from the omega.

"Yuuri. Yuuri ... "Victor says, among the sexiest groans Yuuri had ever heard.

And when Victor opens his blue eyes, Yuuri swallows.

"Yuuri, bite me."

"Not now, Victor. Not now, "Yuuri says, giving him a kiss.

When Victor turns his back on him and Yuuri sees himself staring at his scend gland, he decides to bite his left arm hard while his other hand continues to penetrate the omega. The alpha does not stop biting his own arm, not even when he feels the taste of blood between his lips. Victor tries to get Yuuri to mark him and make him his own, and each time he is refused, he feels increasingly frustrated.

"I'm sorry, Victor. I still can not Mark you. One day, you will understand. "

 **~ X ~**

Days, weeks, months have passed. In the normal weeks, it was common to hear loud laughter coming from their direction, whether at the inn, on the beach, or even in the newly-opened ice-skating rink, since Victor has the talent for skating smoothly, leaving him to help Yuuri.

But Victor feels insecure in the heat weeks. Why did not Yuuri mark him yet? Going to the end with him without marking and penetration, even if his expression in the hour is pure desire. And despite the alpha trying to hide, Victor knew that his left hand gains new bandages everyday of his heat.

"Not now, Victor. One day you will understand."

 **~ X ~**

What Victor did not know was that Yuuri was investigating the Omega Hunters. And what he discovers little by little leaves him furious.

"I'm sorry." He says in Japanese, gripping his chest-high strength. His heart. "Victor ... Victor ... I love you ... "

And it is between cries and tears that Yuuri spends the nights, while Victor fell asleep deeply accompanied by the dogs.

 **~ X ~**

"Victor, I have to leave. Can you walk with Makkachin and Vicchan? "Yuuri asks, wearing his long navy blue coat and his scarf.

"Of course." The omega responds casually.

Victor was already accustomed to Yuuri's routine, and he knew that once a month the Alfa spent the day off to work. Victor certainly strolled with the two dogs, but shortly after leaving the house, he was interrupted by two people who spoke to him in Russian. And that day neither Victor nor the dogs returned home. And apparently, not even Yuuri.

 **~ X ~**

"We have recovered the omega."

"Who would have thought he was in another country?"

"We were lucky to find him alone in such an apartment. That accursed lord had increased security around the omega, and it was only him relaxing that we kidnapped him inside his house. "

"I just do not understand why he did not mark the omega."

"Maybe he did not want to take on the responsibilities of having a pair."

The wounded figure, sitting on a filthy floor, chained to the wall and covered with a black cloth, heard a laugh that had laughed. When they remove the cloth, instead of the omega they find such an alpha with closed eyes.

"Hello," he says, smiling, his eyes half-open. "Omega Hunters I presume."

"How...?"

"Easy. I knew you would come after Victor, after all he is a Nikiforov. And the Nikiforov's are one of the families descended from Romanov, Russian royalty. Of course I was not going to let my omega go back to the place he hates most in life, right now that I've been able to teach life's joys to him. Oh, and nice to meet name is Yuuri Katsuki, Prince of Hasetsu. "

"Prince?!"

"Shit!"

"Now ... it's time to finish you."

Releasing himself from the chains, he joins a group of 7 people. Seung-gil Lee, Guang-Hong Chi, Christophe Giacometti, Emil Nikola, Phichit Chulanont, Mila Babicheva and Leo of the Church.

"Interpol. All of you are arrested for trafficking, exploitation, torture, sale and other crimes involving omegas and members of royal families from all over the world. "Mila screams, and everyone spreads, arresting and ending with the group that terrorized the world.

"Prince Yuuri Katsuki. Thank you for your cooperation. What do you want to do now? "

"Get back what's mine by right," he replies, massaging his wrists. "Miss Babicheva, can I count on you to take care of the rest?"

"With pleasure," the redhead says, smiling.

 **~ X ~**

Saint Petersburg, Russia

Victor Nikiforov is back in his family. And not only that. He discovered through newspapers weeks after his abductors were arrested, adding more joy in his life. But he misses something. A person. A certain Japanese alpha that filled him with affection, joy and pleasure. What was not surprising Victor, when walking with Makkachin and Vicchan, came across Yakov, the current representative of the Nikiforov family and Yuri, his cousin. Of course the meeting was cheerful, but upon seeing Yakov's serious face, he realizes that something is wrong.

"Vitya. We came to take you and the dogs home, at the request of Lord Katsuki. "

"What?" The omega asks, frowning.

"Read this, before you think of bullshit." His beta cousin says, holding out a white envelope for him.

Victor picks up the letter and opens it, recognizing Yuuri's handwriting.

 _"Hello, Victor._

 _When you receive this letter, you must be confused about many things about me. I'm sorry for acting without your knowledge, but the situation gave me no other choice. I did not abandon him, if that's what he's thinking. The Omega Hunters want to get you back. They know that you are in Hasetsu and, in order to protect my family, I contacted Yakov-san and explained the situation to him. You are safe with them. And do not forget: I have not abandoned you and I do not intend to do that. Wait for me. I'll explain everything in person. I love you. Yuuri. "_

Victor is confused, and he can not imagine what's happening right now. But all this time living together with Yuuri makes him trust the alpha. **His** alpha. And he decides to do as he was asked in the letter. He will wait for him.

Days later, in Russia, Yakov shows Victor a newspaper. In particular, the apprehension of members of Omega Hunters and a photo where Yuuri shows with his face bruised.

 **~ X ~**

December 25th. Christmas. Anniversary of Victor Nikiforov. A great feast occurs at the Nikiforovs' house, who can finally celebrate the return of their successor. At the end of the party, sitting in an armchair while accompanied by Makkachin and Vicchan, the omega finds himself bored. And when a strange smell and the dogs rise abruptly, he widens his eyes to see who has just arrived.

"Tadaima, Vitya," Yuuri says, stroking both dogs and looking at Victor.

"Okaeri," Victor says, running up to him and hugging him.

Yuuri strokes Victor's silver-blond hair and walks away from him.

"Now, give me your right hand." The alpha says, looking at the omega who, oblivious, obeys. "Victor Nikiforov. Will you marry me?"

Victor widens his eyes at the sight of him putting a ring on his right hand.

"Yes." The alpha smiles at the response and they both hug.

"Hey. You really ... "The other Yuri says, staring at the Japanese alpha.

"Yes, as I promised." This looks from the boy to Yakov, who just watches them. "I'm Yuuri Katsuki. No longer a prince, No longer a diplomat, no longer a scientist, no more a lord. Just Yuuri Katsuki. "

Victor widens his eyes at him, surprised by what he hears.

"Yuuri, are you ... a Prince?" He asks, causing the Japanese Alpha to laugh.

"Title only. I had already turned down the position long before I met you, content myself only with the post of lord because of my work as a diplomat and a scientist. I helped develop medicines for alphas and omegas. Like, you never wondered why I did not smell any? "Yuuri says, smiling.

"WHAT?!"

"It's all right. I have other plans from now on. Get married, have children, be happy alongside my omega ... "The Alfa smiles, being interrupted by Victor, who embraces him.

 **~ X ~**

Later that night.

"Now, yes, I'm happy. Very happy." Yuuri says, giving Victor a long kiss.

His knees fail, and Yuuri holds him by the waist, deciding to let him sit on the floor.

"Victor, I'm sorry it took so long." Yuuri says, kissing him again, this time hard.

He lays on Victor, holding behind his head while the other releases his shirt and throws his arms between his shoulders, hugging him. Yuuri suddenly invades Victor's mouth with his tongue, which is frightened by the sudden movement, but corresponds with his own tongue. The alpha pulls away, removing the navy blue shirt from the other and the shirt itself.

"Yuuri? Victor asked breathlessly.

In response, he starts licking Victor's ear, making him scream with excitement. He slides his mouth up to his neck, then down to the right omega nipple, sucking and licking, while his right hand caresses the other nipple. Between cries of pleasure, Victor finds relief by being doing this in his room, in the house where he lives alone. So he could scream as much as he wanted and only his alpha would hear. He then wakes up from his thought as Yuuri's tongue reaches his belly button. His right hand now penetrates through the omega pants, beginning to tighten his left buttock, while Yuuri's mouth descends even further, uncovering Victor's erect penis, already attacking him with his mouth and tongue, Sucking it. Victor groans loudly, bending forward and holding the alpha's shoulder, while the latter gives him more and more pleasure.

"Yuuri, I can not take it anymore." He speaks, panting heavily. "I will..."

But Yuuri just continues to masturbate him with his mouth, getting now only moans from him. Yuuri backs away, placing two fingers of his right hand in his mouth and pulling out some of the viscous liquid that is in there, and swallowing the rest.

They kiss again, and with his left hand, Yuuri pulls him into his lap where Victor sits until he feels the prince slip his right hand back into his pants, this time spreading the liquid into the omega's ass.

"Go ahead." Victor whispers, with a sexy voice, in Yuuri's ear, and he obeys, thrusting his forefinger.

Victor moans loudly again, feeling his finger slide in with a little difficulty.

"Come. I want you..." Victor speaks, fanning the prince.

"Do not say anything else." - Yuuri speaks, between cries of pleasure

Yuuri wiggles his fingers in a successive back-and-forth with more speed, while Victor, trembling, slides his hand inside his pants, beginning to masturbate him, making the prince also moan loudly. He puts one more finger in, noticing that it's already wide open. The omega hugs him hard, sweat sweat, and slowly sits on the blonde's penis, which enters his ass. They groan loudly, as the alpha grabs his hips, starting a slow back-and-forth process. Over time, it accelerates, in that it quickly releases its first enjoyment into the omega, which enjoys once again and mela the two. Yuuri lays Victor on his back, still inside him, and holds his legs, moving back inside him, with loud groans of Victor.

"Yuuri ... Yuuri ... Yuuri ..." Victor begins to speak, moaning.

"I'll ..." Yuuri begins to speak. "Finally..."

He stops a little, approaching the omega's gland, biting it deeper and deeper, finally marking it. At the same time, he starts to move again and soon they both enjoy together. Victor screams in pain and pleasure.

 _Finally , finally Victor is mine for real._

Now, the omega understands why Yuuri did not mark him before. He also wants to stay with his loved one forever.

 **~ The end ~**


End file.
